Dandelion no Yume
by kirana shu
Summary: tempat ini,,, dandelion yang melayang, terbang dengan indah... menari dengan kehangatan... seperti seseorang...
1. Chapter 1

**Dandelion no Yume**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang pertama, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

SasuSaku

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak. Udah anak baru, ngelunjak lagi…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Happy Reading

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik. Hembusan anginya yang bertiup kencang, justru membuat suasana semakin tidak bersahabat. Seorang pemudaa berambut emo melangkahkan kakinya dengan nada yang terdengar jigjag, tanda kesal. Sesekali ia terus mengusap lehernya, dimana tidak tersisa lagi sedikitpun cairan dikerongkongannya. Dia terus berjalan menuju sebuah kantin yang terletak di Konoha International University itu. Sesampainya disana, sebuah koin yang dikeluarkan dari saku celananya langsung berakhir di dalam sebuah lemari pendingin otomatis, tergantikan oleh sekaleng lemon tea soda yang langsung disambut dengan tegukan kehausan dari sang pemuda.

Dia menghampiri seperangkat meja makan dengan 4 buah kursi, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disana. Walaupun disebut kantin, namun tempat itu didesain layaknya café, begitupun dengan makanannya yang berkelas. Ya,KUI ini memang sebuah kampus bergengsi, hanya orang-orang dengan otak kapasitas iqu 150 keatas yang bisa masuk kesini.

Diapun kemudian membuka sebuah laptop silver bermerk yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Dasar Dosen aneh. Seenaknya saja dia menunggu 2 jam didalm kelas penat, membosankan, gila itu. Tetap saja ujung-ujungnya diliburkan." Rutuk pemuda itu bertubi-tubi.

Beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya , tidak ia tanggapi. Bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya, ketampanannya, kejeniusannya tidak pernah ia gubris. Semua itu hany dianggapny angina penyesak, gadis-gadis yang menyushkan. Padahal mereka mempunyai otak yang jenius, pemikiran yang matang, dan harga diri yang tinggi. Namun entah mengapa, semua itu seperti meleleh bila sudah berhadapan dengan pesona sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Perlahan jari-jemari lentiknya mulai menari diats keyboard. 'sudah setengah tahun aku tidak membuka twitter.' Batin Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya mengarahkan kursor dan membuka mentions. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak ada waktu untu membuka jejaring sosial seperti ini. Namun, untuk menghilangkan jenuh, itu tidak ada salahnya, bukan?.

'Hai, Sasuke'

'Hallo, Sasuke-kun…'

'Sasuke-kun semakin hari semakin tampan, dechh….'

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kasar. 'Huh'. Dia tentunya sangat malas bila harus membalas sapaan-sapaan murahan dari para gadis yang menggilainya. Bahkan tanppa seizin Sasuke, mereka telah membuat sebuah pens girl yang diluluki SLF (Sasuke Love Forever).

Huh, sama seperti biasa : tweet

Sasuke kembali meneguk kembali lemon tea sodanya.

Haru-haru : maksudnya? -_-'

Sasuke_esu : annoying

Haru-haru : menyebalkan, hanya untuk orang yang tidak bersyukur

Sasuke_esu : maksudmu?

Siapa sih dia? Seenaknya mengklaim begitu.

Haru-haru : tidak mengapa, hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ingin hatiku katakan

'huh, konyol. Jawaban apa itu, dasar gadis aneh.' Batinnya kesal. Namun, tetap dengan wajah datar. Bukankah, memang semua Uchiha seperti itu, image dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Sasuke_esu : jawaban konyol

Haru-haru : ah, sudahlah, aku tidak mau punya musuh. Maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggungmu. Tapi, itu bukan jawaban konyol. Umm.. namamu siapa?

Sasuke_esu : -

Haru-haru : namamu cocok sekali, Es. Benar-benar dingin dan pelit kata. Aku Sakura, hai Sauke Esu

Sasuke_esu : tanpa esu, aneh

Haru-haru : aish.. kau itu suka sekali menghina, ya?

Sasuke_esu : hn?

Har-haru : Hn? Maksudmu? Mm.. kau mau gabung grupku? .net #gabung ya!

Sasuke melihat pergelangan tangannya, dimana sebuah jam berpahat klasik-modern dengan harga selangit bersemat disana. '02.13'. Dia pun langsung meng-close aplikasi internet itu –tanpa keluar dari twitter-, menutup laptopnya dan langsung pergi memenuhi janji. Menemui ayahnya.

Disebuah restoran, dua orang gadis sedang menikmati makanannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu tengah menikmati spageti cheese-nya, tangannya sesekali menari-nari pada laptopnya. Sedangkan, gadis yang satunya tengah membenamkan wajahnya kesal sembari menikmati saladnya secara paksa.

"Sakura". Ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu agak kesal, karena sedari tadi ia terus diacuhkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?." Jawab Sakura tanpa menglihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Sakura…" Ulang gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada naik 1 oktap.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'dasar lelaki es.' Batinnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak masuk jurusan astronomi saja?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sinis.

"Iya, Ino. Ada apa?." Tanya Sakura memeniskan suaranya sembari menatap gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?." Sinis Ino yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkan. "Kamu jadi pergi besok, Sakura?." Tanya Ino dengan suara yang kembali melembut, terdapat nada kecewa tergambar disana.

"iya." Jawab Sakura lemah. "Panti asuhan kekurangan guru. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Seberapa banyak sih guru yang mau mengajar di panti asuhan yang hanya digaji kecil." Sakura mengambil nafas panjang "Lagi pula… aku dibesarkan disana. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menolak." Lanjutnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Mmm.. berarti aku sendirian donk di asrama." Ucap Ino dengan nada merjauk.

"Ha… ha… tenang saja. Hanya satu bulan kok." Kata sakura enteng

"Apa? 'hanya' kau bilang." Ucap Ino memberi penekanan pada kata hanya. "Itu harusnya 'Cuma'." Lanjut Ino.

"Hah,.. dasar kau ini." Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dandelion no Yume**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang pertama, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

SasuSaku

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak. Udah anak baru, ngelunjak lagi…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Happy Reading

Sebuah mobil ferrari bercat hitam terparkir didepan sebuah bangunan dengan nama tag 'Panti Asuhan Dandelion'. Seorang pemuda berambut emo turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki panti asuhan itu.

'Dandelion. Rasanya aku pernah dengar'. Gumamnya dalam hati. 'aku bahkan tidak tahu, kalau ternyata otou-san menjadi donator sebuah panti asuhan yang agak terpencil.' Batinnya.

XxxFlashBackxxX

Sasuke turun dari mobil kesayangannya, sebuah mobil ferrari hitam yang telah banyak mendapatmodifikasi. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gedung perusahaan besar 'Saringan Eyes'. Setiap karyawan menundukan kepalanya, tatkala seorang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju keruang kantor sang Direktur.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

'masuklah'. Terdengar suara seorang lelaki merespon dengan tegas. Sasuke pun masuk dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah duduk disalah satu sofa yang beradadiruangn tersebut, matanya tidak lepas dari tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. "duduklah." Ucapnya.

"ada apa Otou-san memanggilku?." Tanya Sasuke to the point. Selain karena darah Uchiha yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, juga karena kini tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang terjadi dikeluarga ini setelah sang nyonya besar Mikoto meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Serahkan ini kepada Tsunade-sama lusa nanti. Alamatnya tertera diamlop itu." Kata sang direktur sekaligus ayah Sasuke. Kata yang lebih terpusat pada 'perintah'.

"Apa ini? Dan siapa itu Tsunade." Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Uang sumbangan. Dia pemilik panti asuhan". Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Kakashi-san saja?. Tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Dia sedang di Iwagakure. Apa kau ada urusan penting, nanti?." Tanyanya sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen itu, sesekali tangannya membubuhkan coretan tanda tangan diatas materai.

"Kurasa tidak. Baiklah, aku permisi, Otou-san." Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri kembali didalam ruang itu, setelah menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

XxxEndOfFlashBackxxX

Sasuke pun sampai disebuah ruangan yang terpampang tulisan 'Kantor Ketua Panti'. Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu,dari dalam terdengarlah suara samar 'masuklah'. Sasuke pun masuk dan duduk dibalik meja sang ketua panti, setelah dipersilahkan.

"saya ketua panti disini, Tsunade." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya mengenalkan dirinya. Suaranya terdengar tegas namun berwibawa keibuan. "Apa yang mebuat anda datang kemari" Tanyanya sopan.

"ini." Sasuke meletakan sebuah amplop putih di meja –dihadapan Tsunade-. "Ayahku sibuk, dan ia memintaku kemari." Ucap Sasuke to the point.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil amplop itu dan melihat nama yang tertera didepannya 'Uchiha Fugaku'. "Err.. jadi kau ini… Uchiha Sasuke?." Tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya". Jawab Sasuke formal.

"Sakarang kau sudah besar, ya! Terakhir aku melihatmu ketika masih berumur 5 tahun." Ucap Tsunade bangga tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya mengankat alisnya.

"Kau pasti lupa? Dulu kau sering kesini bersama ibumu." Tsunade menagmbil jeda sejenak. "Huh.. lagi pula.. ayahmu tidak lagi pernah dating kesini langsung. Biasanya, juga hanya diantar managernya." Lanjut Tsunade agak kecewa sembari tersenyum pahit.

Kini Sasuke tahu jawabannya, menapa ia rasanya pernah mengenal tempat ini sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama". Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dulu, kau sering memanggilku Baa-san". Ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum lembut. Namun, Sasuke tak merespon dan hanya menatap lekat wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. "Dulu, kau juga adalah seorang anak yang manis. Dengan senyum tulus dan tawa lepasyang membuat para anak perempuan histeris". Lanjut Tsunade.

'senyum tulus, tawa lepas. Aku bahkan lupa kapan saat ketika aku dapat melakukan hal itu. Bahkan caranya saja aku kini tidak tahu'. Batin Sasuke miris.

"Mau melihat-lihat panti dulu?." Tawar Tsunade sembari tersenyum.

"Entahlah…, saya permisi dulu, Tsunade-sama." Kta Sasuke sembari mengundurkan dirinya, meninggalkan Tsunade kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

Semua anak panti asuhan masih belajar didalam kelasnya masing-masing. Otomatis gedung tersebut nampak lenggang dan sepi, tak ada suara rebut atau suara rengekan berisik para anak panti. Panti asuhan "Dandelion" adalah panti asuhan terbesar di Konoha. Disana juga menyediakan sarana pembelajaran, bukan hanya ilmu pendidikan sekolah umum, tetapi juga diajarkan bagaimana cara menghadapi krisis globalisasi,bagaiman cara bertahan hidup dibumi yang semakin berkembang, namun mereka tertiggal. Dan dari para donaturlah akhirnya panti itu dapat berkembang, dari panti yang dulunya hanya berupa bangunan kecil diantara rimbunnya daun.

Sebelum tangannya membuka pintu mobil ferrari hitam tersebut, pandangan mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah taman dibelakang panti asuhan tersebut. Dai pun langsung bergegas menghampiri tempat itu, namun tiba-tiba….

BRUK….

Seseorang menabrak Sasuke, buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu merhamburan menjatuhi bumi. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu buru-buru memungguti buku-buku itu. Sasuke membantunya sebagai leleki gantleman, gadis itupun langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun ia ucapkan setelah mendapatkan kembali setumpuk bukunya.

"Dasar, tidak minta maaf atau mengucapkan terimakasih". Umpat Sasuke kesal. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat yang entah mengapa seperti ada magis yang menariknya untuk kesana.

"Dandelion….." gumamnya pelan, seraya menatap ratusan bahkan ribuan kapas-kapas putih itu berterbangan. ya, panti asuhan Taiyo memang berada didataran tinggi dekat dengan bukit, jadi tidak heran jika dandelion dapat tumbuh subur disana.

Sasuke melangkahkan pergerakan kakinya perlahan sembari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, matanya menutup perlahan dengan tempo yang sangat lambat dan penuhpesona. Wajahnya menengadah keatas langit biru dengan pemanis awan-awan putih yang bertebaran memebentuk pola abstrak.

Nyaman… ketenangan… kerinduan… itulah yang dirindukan Sasuke saat ini. Tunggu..! Kerinduan? Apa maksudnya? Rindu akan apa?. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa itu perlahan menyelusup dan menembus dinding hati Sasuke dengan begitu cepat bagai memakai blueflash, perasaan itu semakin menggebu … walau entah untuk siapa rasa itu…

Perlahan mata obsidian Sasuke terbuka, menampakan onix mengkilat dibalik kelopak matanya. Dihadapannya, kini terpampang bangunan-bangunan yang beragam bentuk maupun warnanya. Dari mulai bangunan biasa hingga bangunan pencakar langit yang menyebabkan global warming.

Sasuke sadar, ternyata panti asuhan ini bukan hanya mempunyai kualitas pendidikan dan perhatian yang baik kepada para penghuninya. Namun, juga menyuguhkan pemandangan alam yang terlukis sempurna dapat terlihat, kapas-kapas putih dandelion semakin menjauh meninggalkan tempat dimana Sasuke berpijak, mencari dan mengarungi berbagai tempat dan kehidupan yang rumit untuk menggapai keindahan sejati –kebahagiaan-.

Sasuke memetik satu tangkai dandelion yang telah ranggas tak berbunga, namun masih meninggalkan kesan indah dan… kuat yang terlihat.

DRTtt… DRTttt…

Suara hp Sasuke berbunyi, sebuah nama 'Kakashi-san ' tertera dikotak panggilan.

"Hn. ada apa, Kakashi-san?." Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Menurutnya –para Uchiha- basa-basi hanyalah membuang waktu dan itu sangat tidak penting.

"Direktur dari Sabaku-coorporation akan datang satu jam lagi. Saya harap tuan muda datang tepat waktu." Kata Kakashi, asisten Sasuke diseberang telephone disana.

"hn." Hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang menjadi wakil respon Sasuke sebagai tanda 'ya'.

Sasukepun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pertanyaan yang terus berkecambuk didalam benaknya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Gara-gara bangun kesiangan ia jadi terlambat. 'Ya ampun, mana ada guru terlambat gara-gara bangun kesiangan'. Batin Sakura miris sekaligus malu. Apalagi ditambah acara buku-bukunya jatuh gara-gara menabrak orang. Lupa minta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi –atau sengaja gara-gara terlambat-. Sesampainya didepan kelas, ia langsung membuka knop pintu.

"Ohayoo,,.. anak-anak!." Salam hangat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya menjadi seorang guru.

"Ohayoo…" balasmereka kompak.

Sakura mendapat tugas dari Tsunade-sama untuk mengajar anak-anak SMP kelas IX. Panti asuhan ini juga telah dilengkapi srana pembelajaran yang telah terpadu. Namun, hanya dari Taman Kanak-kanak sampai Junior High school saja. Karena selebihnya, mereka diajarkan untuk mandiri. Bagi yang mampu mereka pergi dari panti asuhan ini dan memandirikan dirinya masing-masing. Adapun yang melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya dengan mengikuti beasiswa, namun sangat terbatas dan sedikit.

"Perkenalkan, saya guru baru disini. Nama saya Haruno Sakura ." sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Salam kenal juga, sensei…" jawab para siswa serempak.

"Sensei… sensi…." Seorang anak memanggil dengan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, ada apa?." Tanya Sakura sembari menatap siswa itu lembut.

"Sensei mengajar apa?." Lanjut anak lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Sensei mengajar matematika." Jawab Sakura tidak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Proses belajar pun berlangsung setelah perkenalan itu.

Cklek…

Suara pintu berbahan alumunium terbuka, dan menampakan sekumpulan manusia dengan penampilan serius dan berjas rapi keluar dari sebuah ruangan resmi berwallpaper putih beraksen garis, dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki muda berambut emo.

PUkk…

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu lelaki tersebut, otomatis sang empunya tersebut menoleh. Yang tidak lain adalah seorang presdis perusahaan terbesar dan terkemuka Uchiha-coorporation. Sasuke masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berhenti.

"kurasa sudah lama kita tidak … mengobrol." Tanya Gaara yang lebih tepat sebuah pernyataan .

"hn."

Huh, masih tetap sama seperti dulu… "Nee-san ingin kau datang untuk makan malam dirumah, yang lain juga akan datang. Ku harap kau juga." Kata Gaara datar. "Aku duluan…" lanjutnya seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, ia mempercepat langkahnya diiringi seorang asisten perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu, Matsuri.

*Kediaman Sabaku*

"Naruto, kembalikan! Itu makananku." Tegas seorang pemuda berambut panjang cokelat. Namun, tak ditanggapi oleh sang pemuda yang tengah asyik menikmati kue cokelat dengan toples dipelukannya.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak suka, saat dia menawarkannya." Ucap Naruto santai, tak menyadari aura kelam dengan petir menyambar-nyambar menggelegar dibelakang sang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu –sayang ini fanfic jadi itu pastinya Cuma boong- hehehe #author ketawa nista.

"siapa yang bilang tidak suka,…. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ngoto pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Neji.

"dasar tidak peka…" celetuk seorang pemuda bermata onix dengan senyum palsunya.

"maksudmu siapa, Sai?." Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bingung.

"pada orang "bodoh'…." Jawabnya santai, tetap dengan senyum aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oo…" Naruto membulatkan mulutnya.

Sedangkan Neji masih tetap berusaha mengambil toples berisi kue cokelat itu.

"Hey, Shika, Bangun!." Teriak seorang perempuan berkuncir empat. Bantu bereskan tempat makannya dibelakang sana!." Perintah Temari sembari menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. "Heh, dan kalian juga bantu Tenten dan Sai sana!." Lanjut Temari.

Tenten dan… Sai…. Kapan si senyum aneh itu kesana "baiklah!" Ucap neji lantang seraya beranjak dengan semangatnya… atau cemburu.

Tok… tok…

"kalian terlambat para 'Uchiha'." Ucap Temari tanpa basa-basi setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, dimana tiga orang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"hn"

"a..ano Temari-san, tapi…"

"Hah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi sorang 'uchiha' kan, Hinata." Temari langsung memotong ucapan Hinata.

"ya…ya…ya… jadi bisakah kami masuk sekarang Temari-chan?." Ucap Itachi sembari memasang wajah memelas aka. Puppy.

"ya, baiklah… dank au jangan memanggilku dengan surfix –chan, Itachi-san." Gerutu Temari. "itu terdengar seperti wanita." Lanjutnya.

"memangnya kau bukan wanita?." Tanya Itachi. "Aah.. sudahlah, Kankurou mana?." Lanjutnya tanpa memberikan Temari kesempatan untuk protes.

"Kankurou-nii ada di dapur." Jawab Temari dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Hoy, Itachi!." Sapa seorang lelaki baby face.

"hn, Sasori". Respon Itachi.

"Hoy, teme…!" Suara cempreng seorang lelaki berambut duren kuning menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke dan Hinata saat sampai ditaman belakang.

"hn"

"Hinata, bisa bantu aku menata meja makannya?" Pinta Ten-ten, tangannya melambai-lambai memaanggil Hinata.

"Iya…" jawabnya. "Sasuke aku kesana dulu." Kata Hinata sembari tersenyum meminta izin.

"hn"

"Ini saus sambalnya sudah jadi." Ucap Kankurou sembari menyimpan semangkuk saus sambal diatas meja makan. Itachi dan Sasori keluar mengikuti Kankurou.

"Beef barbeque telah siap!." Ucap Sai dengan senyum aneh tetap terukir diwajahnya.

"Wah, semuanya telah berkumpul…" ucap seorang pemuda bermbut merah yang baru datang.

"Gaara, kau kemana saja, lama sekali…?" Tanya Temari.

"…" Gaara hanya menampilkan wajah datar sebagai respon.

Acara makan-makan pun berlangsung meriah dan penuh dengan canda tawa, terkecuali para 'ice' –Sasuke dan Gaara' yang hanya menampilakn seringaian.

"Teme, sedang apa disini?." Tanya Naruto seraya memposisiskan matanya menatap sebuah objek yang sama dengan Sasuke, objek kecil namun bersinar indah. "itu namanya bintang apa,teme?." Tanyanya takjub.

"Alpha centauri."jawab Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek kecil berkerlap-kerlip itu.

"Indah… tapi sendirian. Terlihat rapuh namun kuat." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan yang berkaca-kacakarena saking takjubnya.

"Bisa juga kau bicara begitu…" Sindir Sasuke

"Dan aku juga baru tahu, seorang teme menyukai hal-hal seperti ini…" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Entahlah… tapi setiap kali aku melihat bintang ini, aku merasa merasa sangat menyukainya" Kata Sasuke dengan seulas senyum tipis dan wajah yang agak sendu.

Teme… "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang bintang kita adalah sama, Alpha centauri!." Ujar Naruto tegas sembari menunjuk kelangit menggunakan telunjuk kananya. "dia milik kita! Dan hanya kita milik kita!."

Walaupun terdengar tidak penting, namun Sasuke merasa senang atas ucapan Naruto. Dan seulas senyum tipis kembali tertoreh diwajah tampannya.

"hm, alpha centauri,ya… 'dia' juga sangat menyukainya." Kata seseorang dibalik pohon sembari menatap alpha centauri dilangit hitam.

Ditempat lain, seseorang juga tengah memandang langit hitam itu dengan tatapan rindu dan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "alpha centauri…aku merindukannya" gumamnya pelan. Namun siapa? Siapa yang kurindukan?.

Warning!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, tapi fanfic ini murni keluar dari otak saya. Dan mengenai judul dan ide isi memang kayanya kurang nyambung. Tapi, itu semata-mata karena aku suka 'Dandelion' dan 'Alpha centauri'…

AsaManis TomatCeri :

Iya, ini fanfic pertama,..kayanya sih tbcnya bakalan lumayan. salam kenal juga… arigato for review…

Voila Sophie :

Hahaha… benar banyak typonya, malahan terlalu banyak… arigato for review-nya…


End file.
